


Lovelorn

by captnjmo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnjmo/pseuds/captnjmo
Summary: 'Lovelorn' - unhappy because of unrequited love





	Lovelorn

“Swan.” He said in a state of awe and disbelief and she opened the door to her New York apartment, it had been a whole year since he had laid eyes on her, he felt his face physically light up. “at last.” he whispered more to himself than Emma as stepped inside almost subconsciously. “Woah, do I know you?” Emma spoke sharply snapping out of his trance.  
“Look, I need you help something’s happened, something terrible, your family is in trouble.” He rambled, knowing it would make no sense to her but he just had to hope she’d believe him. “My family’s right here. Who are you?” She shot back. “An old friend.” He said softly, the hope draining out of him as seconds passed. He was hoping it wouldn’t come to this as he stepped closer to her, “I know you can’t remember me, but I can make you.” He said gently grabbing the back of her head as he pressed their lips into a kiss he desperately wanted her to return, instead of a kiss he got a painful kick that along with a push sent him right out the door, “what the hell are you doing?” She said breathlessly sounding more shocked than angry. “Long shot, I had to try” He said in a strained voice, half from the pain of the kick and half from the pain of knowing she wouldn’t believe him, “I was hoping it you felt as I did” he said, managing to lift himself up, he tried again to convince her that he wasn’t crazy and she really couldn’t remember a life that ended just a year ago, he couldn’t remember what was said, the pain of her not remembering him in the slightest was too much, the one person, the only thing that convinced him to leave his life of sin behind without even knowing she was doing it, she was magical both literally and metaphorically and it killed him that she couldn’t see it.  
He wondered around the magically drained city for what felt like hours, until he got a chance to see his love again, the restaurant, Walsh. New Emma indeed, he thought as he waited for an opening to go speak to her, once again rejected, thrown aside, appeared to be a threat to her, the last thing he wanted to be to Emma Swan was a threat, he didn’t have anywhere to go in ‘the city of dreams’ where every dream of him ending up with Emma felt like it was getting crushed every aimless step he took, lost.  
It wasn’t until the next day after making himself moderately comfortable on a park bench for the night, when he saw (his) swan again in Central Park, and as she promised she had called the cops, and he did indeed feel the handcuffs as they dragged him to the police station with no compassion.  
He sat there, on the cold bench in the ‘brig’ thinking about her, nothing could take his mind of her. Nothing. he sat and thought, feeling more lovelorn than he ever thought possible, no one could console him, nothing would make him feel better except the warm embrace of Emma as she told him she was never letting go. Lovelorn indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd never heard of the word lovelorn until a few days ago and it immediately reminded me of season 3, more specifically when hook was in New York.   
> I know its quite short and I apologise that like half of it is just the scene but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
